


Wolfed Down

by mail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vore, ambiguous ending?, but figured id post it here tooooo, couldnt think of a better title so you get Jokes, o yeah i filled this out for kink meme, rlly sloppy but i hope it still satisfies, werewolf mccree - Freeform, you can decide if you want it to be soft or hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mail/pseuds/mail
Summary: Jesse fulfills Hanzo's rather risky fantasy.





	

There were very few places for Jesse to reveal his true form. Though he trusted Hanzo deeply, he couldn’t risk the chances of someone seeing a giant wolfman through their bedroom window, so it was natural they took to private, secluded areas when Jesse felt most comfortable being his natural self.

They would go to the woods, in a soft spot of grass and dirt, and sit together, Jesse on top of Hanzo, kissing him all over like he was worshipping him. He was embarrassingly affectionate, which Hanzo appreciated without admitting. When he fully transformed, he would dig his snout into the other’s neck and sniff at him and lick him, covering him in puppy kisses while pressing his fluffy chest against him. In this form, he was so huge, he could suffocate Hanzo under his body if he wasn’t careful. Fortunately, he always kept himself propped up from him.

Eventually, they would fall side to side of one another, and spend the evening playing with each other, in more ways than one. And one night, Jesse had something much more intimate in mind, a sort of guilty secret he’d never mentioned to Hanzo.

“Y’know, darlin’...you look so damn good all the time…” He praised him, looking him over with dreamy eyes.

Hanzo jokingly swat at him, “You always say that.” He laughed, but Jesse stayed still, watching over him intently.

“I’m serious...yer so sweet and handsome....I always wanna kiss ya all over...” His voice dropped an octave. “Make ya feel good…” He pulled Hanzo close up into his chest, and Hanzo simply blushed and wriggled around, adjusting himself.

“You’re too much, Jesse…” He trailed off, attempting to hide his bashfulness. Jesse saw right through it, and chuckled as he gave him a tight hug. Hanzo couldn’t resist smiling.

“Yer so cute...I could just eat ya right on up, babe....” Jesse smirked as he ran his paws up and down Hanzo’s back, only to be interrupted by a sudden growling from his gut. He paused, frozen, and his ears shot down in embarrassment. “Uh...I uh, didn’t mean to - sorry ‘bout that.”

Hanzo looked at him with curiosity. “No need to apologize,” he started, “are you hungry?”

“Well, uh, yeah. Haven’t eaten since lunch. Probably shoulda gotten somethin’ before we came.”

“Nonsense, Jesse.” Hanzo began with a daring tone of voice, “You have all you need in front of you, no?”

Jesse laughed abruptly, before awkwardly coughing at Hanzo’s lack of reaction. It kicked in.

“C’mon darlin’, don’t joke about that. We’re lovers, y’know, I ain’t gonna just gulp ya down.”

Hanzo knew the consequences, he knew why the other didn’t want to do it. But he also knew that, in this form, his system took an awfully long time to break anything down. It wouldn’t kill him immediately. He could survive for a little while.

He attempted again, wrapping his arms over the other’s soft neck. “You...like this, don’t you?” He motioned with his eyes to the other’s crotch which, unmistakably, had a large bulge beneath his tight jeans.

Jesse coughed, eyes darting away as he cleared his throat. “Uh, haha, well…” He began, holding himself back as he made nervous eye contact with the other. He didn’t think he knew about his little interest. “I do think it’s a little...enticin’, yeah.” He gulped quietly. “You serious ‘bout this, honey?”

Hanzo nodded slowly, pulling the other closer. “I am.”

Jesse took a deep breath.

“I mean, if you really mean it, darlin’...you do look appetizin’...”

Hanzo responded with a coy smirk, raising his eyebrows at the other invitingly.

Jesse huffed. “Aw, fuck it.”

He ripped out of his clothes, allowing himself travel further into his natural state, growing larger and wilder, groaning and sighing as he let himself reach his most comfortable, original form. He loomed over Hanzo, looking him over as if he was the first meal he’d had in years, and licked his teeth slowly. “God damn...” He whispered. “Yer gonna be a nice fit down my throat.”

Hanzo propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at his lover as a rush of heat flowed through his body. He towered over him, looking so beautiful next to the bright moon that lit the forest around them. Hanzo couldn’t help feeling a pulse of arousal at the sight. He never wanted to tell Jesse that he was into such a strange act, but he was ever so relieved now that he had.

Jesse slammed his giant claws into the dirt beside his lover, slowly leaning down towards him, maw opening slightly. He had such perfect, sharp teeth, and such a soft, pink tongue, Hanzo felt his cock twitch at the sight of the saliva dripping from his mouth towards the ground.

“Lift yerself up, babe,” Jesse spoke in a hushed voice, warm breath making Hanzo shake with excitement. He put himself in a position where he had space under his body. Carefully, the werewolf crept his long, wet tongue underneath his body, curling it up against Hanzo’s back, causing him to shiver and cry out. Jesse gave a teasing smile as he slipped him up in the air, angling him downwards. In a quick moment, he pulled his tongue, along with Hanzo, into his giant mouth.

Hanzo moaned as he fell into the dark, warm maw, feeling sticky and hot. He felt himself throb and pulse with the sensation of being so easily flicked into his lover’s mouth. Really, he wouldn’t be able to get out unless Jesse let him, and he felt so incredibly turned on by it. He let himself fall onto the other’s tongue as he heard him chuckle.

Without warning, he was tossed around, being thrown all over the wolf’s mouth carelessly, like he was nothing but a little snack. He grunted as Jesse pinned him between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, letting out a long “mmmmmm” sound that vibrated the other’s body immensely.

Jesse tilted his head, opening his mouth wide to let out soft, panting breaths, terribly aroused by having his boyfriend in his mouth. Hanzo scrambled forward against the slippery tongue, grabbing onto the wolf’s lower canines to look out. He saw his full, gigantic erection throbbing in his hand, and felt chills as he realized how much the other was enjoying it. Though he wanted to enjoy the sight, Jesse couldn’t let him stay, and placed a finger against his head, pushing him back into his mouth with ease.

Once again, the mouth trapped him, and Hanzo let himself sink into the wetness of his tongue, feeling so messy and sticky. He couldn’t help himself. He slid his hand down under his clothes and gripped his own desperate cock, beginning to stroke himself slowly. He panted and gasped, feeling so warm and aroused. Jesse’s mouth was just as satisfying as he’d imagined it to be, if a bit uncomfortable, it was worth it. When he glanced down and saw that massive throat before him, his adrenaline fired up, knowing how close he was to being swallowed.

He cried out as he slipped further down, covering his mouth immediately from embarrassment. Sure, he flirted his way into this situation, but he was still a very easily flustered person, who didn’t show off his feelings so unashamedly too often. But it felt so good to let them out, to let himself be played with. He could see his feet just barely before the fall below him, and gripped himself hard, pumping his cock much faster, much harder, trying to get himself off before he was gulped down, desperately whispering out, “Jesse…” as quietly as he could, all while being pushed by the other’s obnoxiously pleased moans and groans.

He was much too close to the edge, shameless as he released long, whiny moans. He heard Jesse speak out in a deep, breathy voice, all around him.

“Down ya go, darlin’.”

And with that, Hanzo braced himself, cock quivering with a huge pulse of arousal, suddenly bursting as he was pulled forward, along with the sticky saliva that held him, and swallowed. He wasn’t sure what he felt like, or where he was going, but in that moment his body screamed with excitement, causing him to finally let out a drawn-out moan of pure ecstasy as he was squeezed down the other’s tight, warm throat.

Jesse was panting breathlessly, having finished himself as well, and touched his throat. Hanzo was in his stomach, but he could still feel the sensation of him in his throat, so tight and lovely. He patted himself against his belly, rubbing it slowly and softly, smiling a drowsy smile.

“Oh, babe…” He sighed, feeling the other inside of his giant stomach. “Yer really fillin’ me up…” He let himself collapse against a row of trees, supporting his massive body. A soft, satisfied sigh escaped his lips while he rubbed and massaged his stomach.

Hanzo’s breath was heavy inside of his gut. He was a mess of saliva and his own cum, now in a cramped, slimy pit that held him securely. He let himself flop down against the inside of the muscle, taking in the sensation of being truly inside his lover, safe within his stomach with the reassurance of his fast-beating heart, thumping loudly around him. He made himself as comfortable as he could, while allowing his body to relax.

Jesse looked at the evening sky above him, and let his eyes rest. “Wake me up when yer ready, hon. Just knock against it a few times. Not too hard now.”

Hanzo smiled at the sound of the other’s low, familiar voice. “Rest assured, I won’t forget.” He uttered to himself, laughing as he got used to the feeling of his stomach.

He sensed the other’s heart beginning to relax, and knew he was falling asleep.

‘ _I suppose if I’m not too loud…_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _I could get another round in here. Mmm…_ ’ He trailed off, stripping out of his clothes slowly.

‘ _Just not too hard.._.'


End file.
